


all a bout them bones

by Thelonelycanandian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelycanandian/pseuds/Thelonelycanandian
Summary: Michael likes skeletons
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	all a bout them bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



"I stepped on a fucking FEMUR" Corin howls from the hold of the abandoned Star Destroyer they where looting, 

"respect the bones!" Michael cried from where he had emerged holding a skull for some reason.

"Michael put that down you don't know where it's been" Din sighed as he moved to help his husband

"what do you mean I don't know where it's been?? It's been in a person's head and one spot on the ground inside a helmet!" Michael Huffed as he slipped his hand inside of the skull and started to fidget with it to move its jaw

"Michael it's a human skull!" Corin huffed as he dug through a crate

"Hey, Dad!" Michael cries after he snuck up behind Corin "I have a joke for you"

"Okay, Micky what's your joke?" Corin says without emerging from the crate,

Michael begins to puppet the skull," what's a skeleton's favourite snack" he says voice dropping,

"Death?" Corin asks finally emerging from the crate to see his son puppeting a skull

"No! Guess again!" Michael cries as he shoves the skull into Corin’s face,

"Ummm I really don't know," Corin says starting to laugh,

"Noo what is my favourite snack" Michael's skeleton voice interrupts,

Corin is barely breathing he's bent over shaking with laughter at his son's antics "

why are you laughing I haven't told the punchline yet!! now guess." Michael's mimicry of the skull now sounds incredibly angry. " what is a skeleton's favourite snack?!?!"

"Bones?" Corin asks breathlessly with laughter

Michael puppets the skull to look over at Din who is watching silently in amusement before tilting it to look back at Corin "NOOO why are you such a disappointment!" Michael says voice finally breaking and showing how much fun he's having "Its Riiiibs SPARE ribbbbs"

and with that final line Din breaks out laughing he's bent over a strange snorting sounds coming out from under the helmet his left-hand goes out to blindly grope at the air as he struggles to breathe 

"Mica, baby, I love you but please put the skull down" Din manages to wheeze out between bouts of laughter.


End file.
